Cigarettes and other smoking articles commonly include filter portions (universally known as filter segments) intended to remove some impurities and toxins from the cigarette smoke as it is inhaled. In certain cases, cigarette manufacturers may wish to impart flavor to the cigarette smoke as it is inhaled by the smoker.
One method of imparting flavor to a cigarette may be to include a flavor capsule within the filter portion of a cigarette. When the capsule is ruptured, it releases flavorings or aromatic material into the air stream passing through the filter. These capsules may also alter other characteristics of the inhaled smoke, such as, for example, cooling or moistening the smoke such that the smoker is provided with an enhanced smoking experience.